


Fucking Aliens!

by darkangel86



Series: Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2019 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Week 2019, Alien Biology, Alien Shenanigans, M/M, alex is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Waking up this random Saturday morning was just like any other day for Alex. Nothing felt different or out of the ordinary and maybe that should have been the first sign that something was off for him. Making his way into the small kitchen of the cabin, Alex yawned, his steps light as to not disturb a still sleeping Michael. Still half asleep himself, Alex started the coffee, already knowing it was going to be a three cup kind of morning, most likely for both of them after the long night they'd had.





	Fucking Aliens!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Therealdeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/gifts), [Princess103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess103/gifts).



> Day 4 - Alien Shenanigans

Waking up this random Saturday morning was just like any other day for Alex. Nothing felt different or out of the ordinary and maybe that should have been the first sign that something was off for him. Making his way into the small kitchen of the cabin, Alex yawned, his steps light as to not disturb a still sleeping Michael. Still half asleep himself, Alex started the coffee, already knowing it was going to be a three cup kind of morning, most likely for both of them after the long night they'd had.

Leaning against the counter top, eyes half lidded, another yawn escaping his mouth, Alex thought how nice it would be to slide back into bed while the blankets were still warm and wrap himself around Michael while the other man was still asleep. It wasn't often Alex allowed himself a lie in but after the night before, and Alex couldn't help blushing at the thought of it, he couldn't imagine spending the day any other way, in bed curled around his alien boyfriend. It sounded perfect.

Which was when he noticed the floating coffee maker in front of him. As well as his few dishes that rested beside the sink. Alex straightened up so fast his back cracked. He whipped around at breakneck speed only to find that nearly everything in his kitchen was floating, some only inches, some actual feet, off the ground. Alex gasped, opening his mouth to yell for Michael, to ask if something was wrong, when everything suddenly dropped, glass shattering and he winced, jerking hard enough that his leg pulled in a way that sent a painful jolt up his spine. It was then that Alex realized that his leg hadn't been hurting this morning and Alex's eyes widened. 

“ **Michael**!” Alex yelled, frozen where he stood as he looked at his half destroyed kitchen. “Guerin, get your ass in here!” He snapped and Alex counted, thirty three seconds later and Michael came skidding into the kitchen, eyes wide as he took in the mess with Alex standing in the middle of it. “What did you do?” Alex demanded and any other time, the look of pure confusion would have been amusing but now was not the time because had Alex done this? Because Alex was half convinced that he'd just made everything in his kitchen float, and with what, his mind? 

“What? Do what? I was asleep! I didn't do anything!” Michael exclaimed, still taking in the mess with confused eyes and Alex groaned because how was this his life? How did Alex go from living a relatively normal, albeit boring and routine life, to one where he woke up with what was apparently telekinesis!

“Not _this_ ,” Alex said, sweeping his hands around at the mess. “This!” He exclaimed, eyes wide as he narrowed them at the now broken dishes laying in his kitchen floor and waited. Sure enough, after only a few seconds, the shattered pieces of glass began to wobble before shooting up into the air and lodging themselves in the ceiling of his cabin. 

“ _What the fuck_?” Michael hissed, eyes wide as he looked up at the pieces of broken dishes sticking out of the ceiling then back down at Alex in fascination. 

“That's what I want to know!” Alex yelled, half hysterical as he tried to maneuver through the broken glass littering the floor. 

“Since when can you do that?!” Michael asked, his voice pitched higher than Alex could ever remember hearing it before.

“Since about three minutes ago!” Alex snapped, pushing past Michael and making his way into the living room where he could throw himself down onto his sofa with a groan because, _fucking aliens_! With his face pressed into a cushion, Alex screamed, then froze because, no. No way. Sitting up, he blinked the blackness away from his eyes where he'd had them pressed into the couch and narrowed his gaze at a suddenly, almost shy Michael, standing just out of his reach. “You did this.” He accused, knowing this was somehow alien bullshit, which obviously it was, hello, he had powers!

“I did not!” Michael argued, or tried to, until he found himself being pulled in the direction of a very pissed off looking Alex and Michael knew when to keep his mouth shut, he wasn't stupid. “' _Oh, let's try it, Alex, it'll be worth it, Alex, Liz said it felt amazing, Alex_!' Well did Liz happen to mention the side effects?!”

“No! All she said was she'd never come so hard in her life!” Michael practically yelled, wincing slightly at the look on Alex's face. “And, you gotta admit, last night was hot.” He tried, letting go of a weak laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“So help me God, Guerin, get on the phone right now and find out if this happened to her. Move!” Alex snapped, happy when Michael wasted no time in complying.

Five minutes later and he had his answer, which was of absolutely no help to either of them, except to mortify them all once Michael realized Liz had them on speaker phone and Max had heard every word of their conversation. So basically, Alex could never look Max Evans in the eye again. Wonderful. That would make the Sunday family dinners just swell.

“So, I fucked up?” Michael said, wincing. He at least had the decency to look sorry and Alex sighed. They'd messed around with alien bullshit that neither one of them had any clue about. It wasn't Michael's fault. Who the hell could have guessed that forming a god damn hand print during sex would somehow create a bond that would, what, pass along Michael's powers to Alex? Not the fuck them. Alex sighed. Welcome to his life.

“No. We did. Neither of us knew what would happen. We just-”

“We just wanted to experience the best fucking orgasms we've ever had. Just admit it, Alex. There's no shame in being jealous of what Liz had,” Michael smirked and Alex smacked him in the face with a pillow, hands free. He grinned. Maybe this newfound power wasn't so bad after all.

“You're a pain in my ass, Guerin,” Alex bemoaned and from beside of him Michael laughed because of course he did, Michael Guerin was a man child.

“Literally, right?” Michael asked as he leaned into Alex and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “But come on, how was I supposed to know this was a possibility? Its not like there's a handbook on sex with aliens, let alone on doing it with these hand prints! You can't really blame me for this, if anything, I mean, its kind of your fault,” He said, the words just tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them and he froze, knowing without looking that Alex's eyes were most likely narrowed and Michael swallowed because, shit.

“And just how do you figure that?” Alex asked, voice tight as he pushed Michael up into a sitting position with his mind and wow, he would never get used to that.

“Well, I mean,” Michael laughed nervously, rubbing weakly at the back of his neck. “I mean, you were begging for it pretty hard there towards the end, babe,” He said and gasped when he felt himself being pulled forward, jerked forward more like, into Alex's lap.

“Yeah? You wanna see how hard I can make you beg, Guerin?” Alex asked, hands slipping under the band of Michael's jeans, fingers skimming the top of his hip bones. 

“Bastard,” Michael hissed, arching into Alex's touch. “Don't tease.”

“You... are not in charge here.” Alex said, lifting Michael off of his lap and depositing him on the far end of the couch. “Bedroom. Now. You start without me and you'll finish that way too.” He warned, watching as Michael's eyes widened in surprise. Alex grinned as he watched Michael nearly trip over himself in his haste to get to the bedroom. If Alex helped right him before he slammed into the wall, well, that was Alex's little secret.

Alex took a second and leaned his head back against the couch, eyes closing as he sighed. This was his life now, he thought as he rubbed a hand over the glowing hand print Michael had left on his hip the night before. Of course it was worth it. Alex wasn't an idiot. It had been the most intense orgasm of his life. Liz hadn't been lying. But waking up with Michael's stupid alien powers? Alex wasn't even sure why he was surprised at this point. This was Roswell. Shit like this happened to him now.

“Alex!” Michael called, his voice muted from down the hall but even so Alex could tell it was slightly strained. “Are, _fuck fuck_ , are you touching the hand print?” He asked and Alex's froze, looked down and smirked. Oh, now this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Once I finally figured out what to write for this prompt I had wayyyyy too much fun with it.


End file.
